The Art
by MiraiGee-Chan
Summary: What would happen if someone was out to get the Saiyans? Not someone but two somones. What devious plans to they have for the muscle bound monkeys?
1. The Devils Themselves

The Art Part 1 

"Hi," the random customer said to the girl at the counter with orange hair in a half up, half down style. 

"Good afternoon, ma'am," Elly, the girl behind the counter said politely. "Our special today is a Saiyan sandwich with a side order of Namek."

"Mmmm…." The random customer uhh… said, licking its lips. "Sounds good. I'll have one thanks." 

"Ok," Elly said writing the order down on a piece of paper and the customer went and sat down. "Kris?" she asked walking into the kitchen where all the yummy food was made. "We need another special," 

"Elly," Kris whined, "There's no more 'secret ingredients which aren't really secret 'cause it's in the name'." 

"But….." then a determined look came over Elly's face. "Fine then, I guess will just have to go Saiyan Hunting."

They both walked out the back door. The café was located somewhere between the Son house, Capsule corp. and Piccolo's training area. Kris started the search out by poking some random bushes. 

Then an idea came into Elly's hentai head. "Kris, when we catch the Saiyans, why don't we use the for other things instead of food?" 

"Ok," the girl agreed, in her normal high mood. "But how are we going to catch them?" 

"Hmmm…." Elly did most of the thinking because she was the smart one in this particular pairing, and any other pairing in this story. "What we need it food to lure them in…" she pulled out a chicken leg on a string. 

"Hey, where'd that come from?" Kris asked curiously. 

"Just go with it," the intelligent one said squatting behind some bushes while putting the chicken on a string out the open area. 

"Be very very quiet," the shorter one (Kris) said squatting down beside her friend. "Where're hunting Saiyans," and she started giggling hysterically. 

"Yummy Saiyans," drool started escaping out the side of her mouth. Kris quickly handed her a hanky to wipe the miss up with. 

"They might smell your drool with their Super Saiyan Smelling System." She said matter-of-factly. 

"Lets just hope they smell the chicken!" Elly whispered wiping the water off her mouth. 

"Trust me," Kris replied with an all-knowing look, "They will,"

"Shhh…" Elly covers. "HERE COMES ONE NOW!!!!!!!" but her face turned from excited to sadden. "Oh, it's only Goku." She had a fetish for Trunks. But Kris love Vegeta. 

Going alone with it, Kris pulled out a scary mask from seemingly nowhere and put it on trying to scare Kakarot away. Her "ROAR!!!" was quickly covered by and "Epp!" as the Saiyan fired at her. "That bastard nearly blew my head off!" The Frying Pan of Doom was pulled out, but just before it was about to hit Goku's head Elly's yell stopped her. 

"We can use him as bait too!" she exclaimed. "Vegeta will want to fight him and will come." 

"Ok," Kris said while she put a collar and leash on the wild-haired man. "But how are we going to keep him here? He's a Super Saiyan." 

"Make friends with him," Elly said simply. 

"Oh," the shorter girl caught on, "Make 'friends' with him." 

Though neither knew what 'friends' meant they went along with it thinking the other knew perfectly well. "Besides," Elly reasoned, "He's quite good with all that muscle, and, you know, the more the merrier." 

"But he smells funny!" Kris complained to the older (?) girl. 

"Clean him then," she explained before changing the topic. "Do you think we can catch them all, I wouldn't mind Gohan."

"Gotta catch 'em all! Saiyamons!" Kris yelled excitedly, before realizing what her partner had complied. "Clean him? No way!" 

"Just with a hose!" Elly reasoned. 

"Ok," with that the younger girl plugged a hose into the tree next to her and soon Goku was thoroughly wet. 

"There. Now he smells much better!" 

"Yeah," Kris said smelling Goku. "But he needs shampoo."

Elly growled loudly in her throat before pulling a bottle of shampoo (Herbal Essence) from the dimension that pops up when ever they need it, and started to scrub the Saiyan's black hair till it was all foamy and such. Kris joined in and soon Goku's head was being thoroughly massaged and he was purring quietly. 

"Awww…. idn't that cute?" sighed Kris.

"Good Kitty," Elly said soothingly as she continued scrubbing. But soon Kris grabbed the hose and washed out the shampoo and the moment was lost. As soon as the shampoo left his head Goku started rubbing against some trees. 

"NO!" the brown haired girl yelled. "You'll get dirty! We just washed you!" 

Accidentally (we think), Goku mistook Elly for one of the trees and she was soon on the ground. After getting up and wiping the leaves off her bottom, Elly petted Goku on the head and shoved a cat treat in his mouth. "Can I keep him?" she begged her younger companion. "Please?"

"Hmmm…." Kris contemplated. "Ok," she decided. "But I get Gohan!" 

"I only want him as a pet, I want trunks for... other purposes..." Elly said mysteriously. 

"I know exactly what you mean," Kris replied with an all-knowing look on her face. "You want him to do your laundry right?" 

"Exactly!" Elly exclaimed. "House broken males can be useful. I can teach him how to cook as well." 

"Don't get your hopes up…." 

Elly's face shone with unexplainable joy. "I can have Goku as a pet, and Trunks as a maid. Can't you just imagine him in a maid's uniform?"

"Yeah…." Kris said slowly trying to get used to the image that had just been implanted in her mind. "And I can have Gohan as a pet and Vegeta as a maid. I can't imagine him in a maid's uniform though…"

"I can." Elly said quietly. 

"Well, you have a sick and twisted mind!" 

"I know…."

"Ok. Let's get back to catching Saiyans!"

Once again, the chicken on a string was held out into the open. "Shh…" Elly whispered when Kristen-Anne started fidgeting. "They're coming!" 

"Goku!" she half yelled, while stuck between a whole lot of pain and trying to be quiet. "Stop chomping on my leg!" 

Suddenly, Elly grabbed a newspaper out of that weird dimension and hit her pet over the head with it. "Down boy!" a tug on the line distracted her from her disciplining. "Kris use the net." 

A net was flung onto the creature that was clinging to the line. 

"Yay!" Elly rejoiced. "We caught them."

"Wait a sec." Kris said slowly as she inspected the contents of the net. "That's Piccolo. Unless Vegeta painted himself green…"

"Oh darn." Elly stopped her victory dance to watch Piccolo squirming in the net. "Well, we can use him as a pot plant then." 

"I think we need more food," Kris decided. "Hey wait a second Elly. What was Piccolo doing eating food? He only needs to drink water?"

Elly shrugged and said: "It doesn't matter, 'cause it the end of the chapter and this story will be continued next time on Missed." 


	2. We Caught Them!

The Art

**Part 2**

"Hello," Elly said to another unnamable customer. "Our special today is a Saiyan sandwich with a side order of Namek."

"Sounds delish," the customer drooled. "I'll take one."

Elly headed to the kitchen, the order in hand. "One Special," she yelled. "And one for me."

"Sorry Elly," Kris said, a cheese and hot sauce sandwich in hand. "Give this to the customer, and I'll make one for you too. We're still out of Saiyans, and I don't think you want to eat your cat, or your pot plant for that matter."

"Who said I was going to eat it?" Elly asked with a sly wink and she walked outside. Mouth open in shock, Kris followed, soon getting used to the hentai thoughts invading her head. 

"Ok," Kris realized. "Goku!" she called through the forest. "Come here boy!" The black Saiyan was soon in their presence and was being given a cat treat by his master, Eleanor. 

"Good boy," She said softly, petting the Saiyan. 

"But now I'm all out of Saiyans….." Kris cried, but no tears feel, never. "Oh, well….. I'll have to take Saiyan's off the menu." 

"Hmm…" Elly said after standing outside for five minutes. "But I guess you're right, for once. We should capture the rest." After careful consideration Elly decided that a team rocket style trap (you know the ones that never work) would do. 

Soon a loud clatter was heard and Elly ran to see Vegeta and Trunks had fallen into her seemingly useless trap that actually worked. She quickly ran and pulled the demi-Saiyan into a hug leaving Vegeta alone. 

"Can I have Vegeta?" Kris asked timidly.

"Of course," Elly said, still not allowing Trunks to breath. Kris gasped in happiness and gave Vegeta the biggest hug you can ever imagine. 

But soon the silence of the happy moment was broken by Elly dragging Trunks off by the leg, saying something about maid's uniforms. Kris didn't quite comprehend but then again she never did. 

"Ok Veggie." Kris said as she pulled a leash a collar out of nowhere (that dimension) and attached it to Vegeta. "You have to clean my room."

If you were standing even a kilometer away from the forest they were in then you still would've heard the shout of horror that emitted from it. 

Mean while, Elly tied Trunks to a tree. "No if you stay there Trunks I'll give you lots of food." 

"Food!" Trunks yelled excitedly before giving Elly another hug. 

"Elly!" Kris yelled, and her friend returned to her with an expectant look on her face. "I have to go work at the restaurant. I need you to take care of Vegeta for me." She gave her Saiyan a kiss on the cheek. "An NO maids uniform…. Yet." 

"Ok," Elly said slightly disappointedly. "Bye," 

And Kristen Anne Hales disappeared into the horizon. 

To be continued…..


	3. Spandex Shopping

**The Art**

**Part 3**

An hour later Kris came back from working at the restaurant and returned to the place she was last with Elly. Vegeta was lying down against a tree, a little puddle of drool forming on his hand that lay at his side. While, Elly and Goku were playing fetch…. Even though Goku was meant to be a cat… Hey where's Trunks? Kris wondered, and then put it aside as she started the conversation. 

"Did Vegeta behave himself?" She asked as she walk over to Elly who was throwing a drool covered Frisbee out into the open.  

"Yes, he was a very good boy," she replied as Goku caught the disk. 

"Good," Kris said as she flopped down beside her princey-poo, the side without the drool, and leaned her head of his shoulder. 

"He was asleep for most the time," Elly explained when Goku once again returned with the Frisbee in his mouth. It's funny, even with the thing in his mouth, the Son Grin ™ still managed to show. Goku was a very happy cat. 

"I didn't expect much more…." Kris said, plucking idly at Vegeta's spandex. "Only world domination…" she whispered to her self sadly. "You're an idiot…" she said so Elly could hear her. 

"Huh?" a clueless look came on her face. "Why?" 

"Goku's a cat!" 

"No he's not! He's a Saiyan!" 

"Then why are you playing fetch with him?" 

"I'm not! This is a special type of Saiyan training…." All the yelling had awoken Vegeta and her stood up abruptly, on full alert, like a good dog should be. 

"Well sor-RY!!!!" 

"And so you should be! YEAH!!!"

"Seek 'em Veggie!" Kris yelled to the Saiyan, one finger doing the Pokemon thing and pointing at the opponent, Elly. 

"FINAL!!!!!" Vegeta yelled as a ball of yellow light appeared in his hands, sparkling with electricity. 

"Goku! Trunks!" Elly yelled as Trunks jumped out from behind a tree. "Attack!" 

"EEP!!!!! No don't Vegeta stop! I don't want you to get hurt!" Kris yelled again…. Lots of people are yelling today. And Trunks pulled out his sword (the one strapped to his back, mind you.) while Goku whacked Vegeta on the arm. 

"Dad!" Trunks said reasoning to his father. "Don't try to blow up girls!" 

"Truce?" Kris asked her friend weakly. 

"Ok then." Elly agreed the mood changing as quickly as it started. "Come here Trunks!" 

 "Yes ma'am." Trunks said, obediently walking over to her. 

Elly pulled a measuring tape out of that dimension, of which, from now on, we will call "MaLekka's weird dimension of weird stuff (MLWDOWS) ". "Now to get measurements for that uniform…." Elly muttered as Vegeta started shaking and backing away from Kris, looking scared. 

"Don't worry, Vegeta." She said comfortingly as she stoked his…. Hair. "I wont put you in a maids uniform. You'd look stupid." Silence. 

Then after a moment she added. "V. stupid." 

"Don't worry," Elly also said to Trunks. "It's not really a maids uniform, I'm going to get you spandex in a variety of colours!" 

Kris started laughing. "Veggie's already got too much of them! not to mention a "BadMan" Tee-shirt."

"But does he have them in a variety of colours?" Elly said with an all-knowing look on her face. 

"I think we need to go shopping, Veggie!" 

"Let's all go shopping for our new pets and slaves, Goku needs a new collar."

 "Did we actually catch Gohan?" Kris asked changing the topic completely.  

"No! Lets check the trap, he might be looking for Goku!"  

"Ok," and they walked to the Teem Rocket style trap at was still there. Looking in Kris said: "Its… its…. GOHAN!!!"

"Yay!" Elly yelled in excitement.

"Come on Gohan!" Kris said pulling the Saiyan out of the trap, not once wondering why he didn't just fly out. "We're all going shopping!" 

All four Saiyans groaned simultaneously. But Elly hit them. "Don't do that unless you want a pink dress!!!" she warned them. That shut them up completely. 

Piccolo groans in his pot. "Right then Mr. piccolo you're getting a dress!" she yelled at them.

  "But how r we gonna get there from the middle of no where?" Kris asked stupidly. 

"Goku can teleport us!" Elly stated the obvious. 

"Do they have Spandex in Eastland?" the light brown haired girl asked as she started walking to Goku.  

"I don't think they do...." The owner of Trunks said thoughtfully. "I think we need to go to Lincraft."

"OK!" Kris took charge. "Everyone grab Goku's arm." Everyone but Vegeta obeyed. 

"Vegeta!" Elly yelled frustrated. "He does not have Kakarot-germs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 "I'm not taking any chances!" Vegeta objected with a disgusted look on his face.  

"We just washed him yesterday!" Complained Kris, but before Vegeta could say one of those smart and snappy retorts Elly knocked him out with the frying pan of doom, out of MLWDOWS. Before another word could be said Vegeta's was picked up by Kris and she attached herself to Goku at the same time, making sure everyone was firmly in place (does Misen-on-place count here?). "Ready?"

Elly took hold of Trunks VERY tightly. 

"I…. Can't ….. breathe…." 

"Elly?" Kris pried. "Maybe that's a bit too tight…" When she didn't get a reply this is what happened. "LEGOO OF HIM!!!!!!!!!!" Thankfully, for Trunks anyway, she loosened her grip. "Ok Goku we're ready!" she yelled finally, looking over at the full-blooded Saiyan. "Goku! Wake up!" yes you heard if folks, Goku's asleep. 

But if anyone knows smart Elly like… someone who knows Elly really well, would know that Elly always came up with the right solution to everything. And she did. With one swift movement, Goku was officially bumped on the head. 

"Wha?...." Goku asked rubbing the lump on his head. 

"We're going to Lincraft! Now!" the now irritated Elly yelled. 

"Yay! Lincraft!" Kris cheered.  

"Ok Goku, teleport us!" Elly ordered. 

 "Huh?" Goku said stupidly staring from one girl to the other.  

"Do you want a pink dress Goku?" his master threatened. Goku shook his head, no. "If not then listen!" 

"Ok teleporting," Goku said as to fingers came to his forehead. Seconds later they were in the desert!  

 "Uhh... Goku why are we in a desert?" Kris asked him slowly. 

But before she could get an answer Elly thumped him on the head. "Other way idiot!" she scolded. 

"Oh....."  To fingers his forehead, again, and pop we were in Lincraft.  

"Finally!" Kris sighed. 

"Now where is spandex?" Elly asked no one in particular.  

"Where you left it, I suppose..." her friend said quietly. 

 "Hmmm... Perhaps we should ask someone?" once again the amazing Elly had come up with a fantastic idea. 

"Yea..." and Kris walked up to a sales person. "Excuse me miss? Where's the spandex?" 

The nice lady point in a random direction and said: "The middle of the desert."

"Uhhh...." Kris said stupidly. "Thank you?"  

"Argh!" Elly growled in frustration. 

"I was wondering what that was...." 

 "Damn! Ok Goku back to the desert!" Elly ordered before whispering to Kris: "Its a bit scary that he can sense spandex!"

"Yeah I know," Kris replied as she picked up the unconscious Veggie and grabbed onto Goku. "That's so stupid!" 

"Why are you picking you Vegeta like that? He's perfectly capable of walking himself." 

"You hit him with the frying pan and knocked him out!" Kris screamed at her. "MY POOR VEGGIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"He was being arrogant and childish!" Elly said in protection of herself. 

"He always is!!!!!!!" complained Kris. "Leave him alone..." then she handed Vegeta to Gohan and grab the half-Saiyan's shoulder while grabbing Goku arm at the same time. "Now, let's go! Hey…. What ever happened to Piccolo anyway??" 

"He's still in his pot, being a pot plant."

"Oh..."

The Elly grabbed hold of Goku and yelled "To the desert! Again... Stupid idiots putting the spandex in the desert."

They stood like that for around thirty seconds. "Are we there yet?" Kris asked, tired of waiting. 

"We should be," Elly said. 

"And we're not because...?" 

"Goku fell asleep again, and we're in his dream!!! Argh," Elly said as a roast chicken just flew past (now how's this for weird?)

But Kris wouldn't take it, so she kicked Goku in the side. "Wake up sleepy head before I decide to roast your head!" 

Finally Goku woke up. "TRANSPORT US YOU IDIOT!"

"Uhh... Where to?" Goku asked.  

"THE DESERT!!!"

 "No need to shout," Goku whined. 

"THERE'S A HUGE REASON TO SHOUT! NOW GET US TO THE DESERT!" Kris shouted.  "I'm starting to sound like Chi-chi..." Without word, Ely handed her the frying pan. "NO! I'm not gonna go there! Goku! Transport us now!" 

"It really is a good weapon, but I have Trunks as a bodyguard now!" Elly exclaimed. 

Goku put fingers to his forehead and poof we were in the desert again. 

"Phew!" Kris sighed. "I thought we'd never get there...." 

"Now to find the spandex…" Elly wondered looking around. 

"Hey look!" Kris pointed out happily. "A little store in the middle of no where! Lets go there!"

 But Elly had seen a huge mountain of spandex in every colour possible. "Damn it's just a mirage!" 

Kris walked up to the hill and poked it. "I don't think it is....I think the store is a mirage."

Elly got down on her knees and started worshipping Mt. Spandex. "ALL HAIL THE SPANDEX!!!" then it all changed again. "Lets see," and she started grabbing random spandex. "I'll have this one and this one and ohh a pink one! RAINBOW!" 

"Yay!" Kris said, then she was suddenly shocked. "See-though!" she gasped. "Maybe I wont get that one...." 

"See.. Through... spandex..." and Elly had fainted.  

"What the hell...." Kris wondered looking down at Elly. But the girl had all ready awoken. 

"Trunks you're getting that one!" Elly shouted grabbing the material. 

"No!" Trunks pleaded. (He finally said something intelligent.) "Anything but THAT!"

"Yes that one!!! Now don't argue!!!" then she started drooling again. "Trunks... spandex... see-through….."

"Amen to that..." Kris sighed. 

To be continued…..


	4. Bring in the Evil One

**The Art**
    
    **Part 4**
    
    Kris, Elly, Trunks, Vegeta and Goku were out in those woods again. Vegeta was sleeping, once again, while Elly played fetch again with Goku, Gohan was trying out his Saiyaman costume, but Trunks, the only one with some class, was trying on the spandex.
    
    "Does my butt look big in this?" he asked as he tried on the florescent yellow one. 
    
    Kris stood watching him parade around for a while then stated: "You know Trunks, yellow really isn't your colour." 
    
    "I know what you mean," he replied thoughtfully. "It doesn't really go with my hair…. I think I'm more of a bluish person." 
    
    "Hmm…"
    
    "Well, I think he looks good in all colours, just as long as it spandex." Elly head turned sharply towards the voice, she glared at the person, before realizing whom the person was.
    
    "Manda!" she squealed uncharacteristically. "What are you doing here?" 
    
    Manda had "dishwasher brown" I think she called it, colored hair, that was a bit frizzy and went just past her shoulders but it was at the moment held in two pigtails. 
    
    Goku came up to Manda, Frisbee in mouth, begging her lightly with his adorable eyes. 
    
    "I have something that you'd much rather play with, Goku." Manda said mysteriously. "Goten! Come!" and what do ya know? The Goten that should've been there last episode was finally her. Goku's eyes lit up to match Goten's, and soon the two were happily playing. 
    
    "Where'd you find him?" Kris asked. "We haven't been looking for him but we were wondering where he was…. Ok so maybe we weren't but where was he." 
    
    "You know," Manda explained. "I wasn't looking for him either. But I stumbled across this big hole in the ground and he was in there muttering something like: 'I guess Goten's not a birdie' and I just had to help him. He said he wanted his daddy and I knew for some strange and unexplainable reason that you guys had him so I some how knew where you were and came to bring him to you." 
    
    "Make's perfect sense to me!" Elly exclaimed. 
    
    "You also have Vegeta and Trunks," 
    
    "Uh…. Yeah… how'd you know?" 
    
    "There right there."
    
    "Oh yeah."
    
    "Shit guys!" Kris suddenly yelled. "I've got to get back to the restaurant, I still haven't given those two random customers their sandwiches yet…."
    
    "Ok!" Elly said, "Bye!" 
    
    "C-ya." Said Manda. And she was gone. Then Manda laughed evilly. "She's gone now..." she smirked sinisterly. "Now we can have some time...'alone'" 
    
    That said Elly looked extremely scared and she hid (behind a random tree), shocked that her friend would say such a thing. "AARGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed in fear. 
    
    At that scream Manda hid too, from herself. 
    
    "Trunks, hurt her!" Elly commanded, pointing an accusing finger at Manda. 
    
    So then at that moment Manda was also hiding from Trunks. 
    
    "Yes ma'am!" Trunks obeyed. 
    
    But Manda ran, fast, and away from Trunks. "Heehee... you can't catch meee." She said gleefully. 
    
    "Knock her out and I'll *reward* you." Elly bribed her servant. 
    
    But Manda had gotten away in her meowth shaped balloon. No sooner than Trunks had noticed the balloon got up, it was coming down again, he had popped it. Smart Saiyan. 
    
    Before it could drop to the ground Manda did a kamikaze dive out of the balloon. Thank God for parachute. "Oh wait..." she sighed. "Its just a backpack..." and she started plummeting to her death. "Arrrrrrrghh!!!! SAVE MEEEEE SOMEBODY SAAAAVE MEEEE!!!!! NOTE THAT I AM WORTH NOTHING TO YOU DEAD!!!!" 
    
    At the last moment, like in all really bad stories Trunks caught her. But when he caught her said "I'm only allowed to knock you out." 
    
    "My hero!!!!!" Manda sigh, getting that dreamy look in her eye. 
    
    "Good boy trunks, you caught her, now bring her here!" Elly commanded, but before he could comply Manda gave Trunks a big kiss on the cheek, mainly just to piss Elly off. 
    
    Trunks screamed like a girl, dropped that person in his arms and hid behind Elly. So, naturally, Manda was plummeting to her death once again. But because I can't kill Manda or she'll get totally pissed at me she was caught by the Great Saiyaman. 
    
    "There, there Trunks." Elly was soothing the scared out of his pants beast while Manda and TGS fly off into the sunset, never to be seen again. 
    
    "Goku! Fetch!" 
    
    Well, at least she wasn't heard of because she was busy having a candlelight dinner with The Great Saiyaman and didn't notice that Goku has teleported her back. 
    
    When she was back Elly hit her on the head "Don't touch my Trunks!!!"
    
    But the only reply she got was a poke in the stomach with a fork and Manda went back to her romantic dinner. 
    
    It's too bad that Manda didn't notice the video camera that was taping everything that just happened and sending it back to the restaurant, so the chief could watch TV while she was working…. But let's just say that Kris was less than happy when she saw this tape. 
    
    To be continued…. 
    
    Was that an evil cliffy? 


	5. Aftermath of Camera Tapeing

**The Art**

** Part five **

Kris watched the TV in horror as the Great Saiyaman took Manda away. In her anger she forgot about the customers and ran down to the forest, screaming at the top of her lungs…. Unfortunately Manda had already left. "WHAT THE HELL WAS AMANDA DOING WITH MY!!!!! GREAT SAIYAMAN!!!!!!!??????????" she screamed, after a bit of meditation, she had calmed herself down and was breathing normally. Elly looked at her with the weirdest expression on her face. "Grrr.... I'll kill her...." Kris growled. 

"He rescued her after she fell out of a balloon while I was trying to kill her," Elly explained. 

"MY SAIYAMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kris screamed again. "He's MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Yes," Elly said soothingly. "Your Saiyaman!" the younger girl calmed down a bit more. 

"Must... kill... Manda…" she breathed out slowly with the sound of coming death in her voice. 

"And she kissed MY trunks!!!!!" Elly said wanting to get into the action as well. "Even though he did hide from her after that. I whacked her!" she added to the end to make a point about something totally random. 

"Good!" the other girl said with a bit of pride in her voice. "Where'd she go anyway?  
"I don't know, I think she's eating…" Elly said thoughtfully. 

"Well when she comes back…." Kris glared at nothing, smacking her fit into her hand. 

"Lets set all our Saiyans on her!" Elly has brilliant idea sometimes, and when I say brilliant I mean brilliant. Mind you that idea was so simple a child could have figured it out. But these people were about two years under the mental capacity of a child. 

"Yeah!" obviously, Kris agreed with the brilliant plan. 

"Except trunks because he's scared of her," Elly added in her pets defense. 

"Ok... but Vegeta, Goku and Gohan will do!" negotiating is fun. 

"Yep! We can use GT trunks he didn't vacuum properly!" Now we've all read stories where they're more then one Trunks. This story just happens to have ALL the Trunks and two Gohan's (we'll get back to that). 

"Fine with me," So it was agreed. 

"So that's 4 Saiyans against Manda," Elly calculated their odds. "We should win, and we can use piccolo as well." 

"I thought he was in a pot," Kris wondered. 

"I can take him out for a while, he will be on a sugar high though, I was trying to make him flower," Kris laugh out right. At the thought of the big green one with a flower growing out of his head. "He needs to stretch his legs anyway,"

"Yeah it can probably get a bit crampy in there," Kris agreed like always. But it was all predictable since Elly was the smart one and Kris was the idiot one that always agrees with everything the other says. 

"I think he needs to dry his clothes as well, I over watered him." 

"Nameks in Spandex.... doesn't go as well as Saiyans in Spandex…" Kris pondered. 

"No, it doesn't," it's a miracle…. The smart one was agreeing with the idiot one for once!

"We are you first and only line of protection we are the Saiyans In Spandex. (Men in Black)" Kris said excitedly! Throwing her fist in the air. 

Then, unexpectedly, Manda wandered into the Forest of Eternal Randomness. Kris and Elly prepared themselves for war. 

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kris yelled at the defenseless girl.  


	6. And so it begins

**The Art**

**Part 6**

"How could you??" Kris asked nearly turning into a pile of hysterics. 

'In Kris' mind:' 

_"So how was your day Elly?" Kris asked her friend casually as she killed Manda. _

_"Goo," Elly replied, "DEATH TO AMANDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both did a victory dance. _

"Why is everyone being so violent to me?" Manda said bringing Kris out of her fantasy. 

"You kissed MY trunks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Elly scream at her once friend, Manda. 

"Oh yeah..." Manda said looking a bit sheepish. "Oops…"

"Great *breathe* Saiyaman *breath*" Kris uhh…. Breathed, angrily. She never took her eyes off Manda. 

"Oh yeah..." Manda repeated. "Oops about that too…"

"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kris yelled, ordered. 

"DIE BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Elly yelled as well. 

"Nope I didn't do anything with Vegeta…" Manda replied after careful thought. 

"I know..." Kris explained. "He's the one who's gonna kill you though...."

"Go Vegeta, go Goku, go Gohan, go Piccolo! KILL!!!!!!!!" Elly yelled sending her troops on the still defenseless girl. 

"Bring it on!!!" Manda yelled in her own defense. 

"And GT trunks you kill her too!" Elly added at the last moment. 

"Uhh.... Elly?" Kris pulled on her tall friends sleeve. "Vegeta's still knocks out.... I think that's why he's been sleeping these last few episodes!!! You put him in a coma!!" 

"Opps…"

Meanwhile, Manda stopped them all dead in their tracks with her amazing fembot-like powers. 

"Damn!" Yelled Elly, while Manda laughed evilly. 

Gohan finally woke up and decided to attack. "MASENKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a bright yellow ball formed in his hand. 

"My boobies have guns in them," Manda said evilly. 

Kris tried to knock Manda out with the amazing frying pan of doom. It didn't work. Manda just blew Gohan a kiss and the MASENKO lost all its power. "Ow!!!!" Manda said rubbing a bump on her head. "Damn, I don't have resistance to that!" 

Goku did a nice "KaMeHaMeHa". But it was deflected but Manda's fluttering eyelashes. 

"ARGH KILL!!!" Goku yelled, powering up in the constipated way they do. But Goku really was too busy thinking about food. 

"Oh this is ridiculous." Manda sighed. 

And it continued….

Review!!!!

Oh yeah!!!! The next episode has a bit of Card Captor Sakura in it. But don't worry if you don't understand coz I barely do anyway!

BTW!!!!

This story was made up by: Elly 

                                          Kris

                                          Manda

                                          Jess (who will enter the story later) 

But I started it with Elly, and I'm the one typing it. Also!!!! This happened!!!! We were actually acting this out on MSN!!! Sad isn't it? 


	7. INTERLUDE! Snapping Pot Plant By MaLekka

Snapping Pot Plant

This is a time when Kris was babysitting Elly's pot plant. 

On a sunny afternoon, Piccolo was sitting in his pot thinking about his teeth. They were so pretty and white and shiny and sharp. He was just wondering how sharp when Vegeta the servant boy came to do his daily rounds by dusting Piccolo the pot plant off. Vegeta was annoying Piccolo. Piccolo had sharp teeth. 

Vegeta was annoying Piccolo. Piccolo had sharp teeth!

Piccolo, being the evil one that he was, bit Vegeta VERY hard. 

"Ouch!" Vegeta scream at the top of his lungs. 

"What?" said Piccolo innocently pretending he hadn't done anything. 

"You bit me!" Vegeta accused him. 

"No I didn't," 

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't," 

"Yes you did!" 

"No I didn't," 

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't," 

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't," 

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't," 

"Yes I did!" 

"Hahahaha!" and Piccolo laughed his head off at the Saiyan's stupidity. 

"Stupid pot plant," Vegeta cussed under his breath. 

WHACK!!!!

"Ow…." 

"What?" said Veggie innocently. 

"You whacked me!" 

"No I didn't," 

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't," 

"Yes you did!" 

"No I didn't," 

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't," 

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't," 

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't," 

"Yes I did!"

"Hahaha!!!" and it was Veggies turn to laugh his head off. 

"Stupid servant boy," Piccolo cussed under his breath. Piccolo open his mouth to bite the evil Saiyan again.

Unfortunately, Vegeta had already pranced off to dust someone else. 

The someone else was MaLekka. 

Who actually wrote this story and Kris is actually the one typing it. 

The End. 


	8. Fight! Fight! Fight oh this is pathetic!

**The Battle "Begins" **

 "Oh key of Clow, power of magic, power of light," Manda had suddenly become a Card Captor for some unknown reason. "Surrender the wand, the force ignite!" she did the big wind effect too. "RELEASE!!!!" now she was holding a big stick. Then started a twirly thing. "Sheild Card! Release and Dispel!!!"

Suddenly Vegeta awoke, enraged at Manda, "ARGH AMANDA U KISSED MY SON!!! I DONT KNOW HOW I KNOW THAT BUT DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed but Manda was protected by the shield card. 

"EVA UNIT 1, LAUNCH!!!!!!!!" Elly yelled in attack. 

Frustrated that he couldn't kill her, Vegeta tried again. "BIG BANG FLASHY GALLIC GUN LIGHT THINGY!!!!!!!!!!!" so he power up. 

"Power Card!" Manda screamed. 

Unit 01 lifted up its foot over Manda's Cards. 

"Hang on, hold the phone...." Manda said waving her arms. Vegeta froze in the middle of an attack. 

Kris pulled out a phone from MLWDOWS and held it. 

"Pause the video," Manda commanded. 

Sighing Kris, pulled a TV with a video player and pressed pause. 

"Stop everything...." So everyone stopped everything. Manda was good with commanding large groups of… things. "Ok you can breath." Everyone let out a puff of air. "I'm a CardCaptor?" she asked everyone. "Elly's a... neon geneisis thing?"

"Yes I am!" Elly yelled. "Actually, no I stole the eva1."

"What are you Kris?" Manda asked turning to her. "Just a Saiyan huh?" 

"No Manda I'm Sailor Moon," 

 "Wonderful," Manda said happily. 

"No!!!!!!!!!!" Kris screamed. "That was sarcastic! I'm just a bunch of random totally hot super Saiyans!" 

"I'm Card Captor Sakura!!!" Manda squealed excitedly. "And Li, I get Li. Li is my "partner"" 

"Li is gay," Kris said. Elly nodded in agreement. 

"No he's just a pansy," Manda said in Li's defense. 

"Same .dif," Kris said nonchalantly

"No, he was under the spell of Yue, the moon guardian of the cards," Manda explained (O.o)

"PANSY!" Elly yelled. "PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY PANSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes, he is a bit of a pansy, but he's definitely too wonderful to be gay." Manda said defeatedly. 

"O too wonderful not to be gay…" Kris said in reply. 

"You say Kaurus gay,"

"Kauru isn't human," (I have no idea who's speaking here or what they're talking about but I'm gonna go along with it…) 

"So he's gay!"

"No he's an angel!"

"Exactly.. He's gay!" 

Suddenly Manda ducked behind a curtain in Maddy's truck and quickly changed into her battle costume while pulling Li with her to change as well.

Smart Vegeta sent a Ki blast at the trucks. And the truck 'sploded. 

Elly went behind a tree and emerged 3 seconds later in spandex. "THIS IS WAR!!!!"

When the smoke cleared Li and Manda were still protected by the Shield Card. 

Elly tried to steal the card but it was behind the shield too. 

Vegeta tried walking into the shield but bounced off it. 

"Sword Card! Release!" Manda yelled. 

Gohan made a shield (like the one in Garlic junior returns saga) and put all the Saiyans in it. 


End file.
